Let Your Heart Choose, for Once
by Prancing Hare
Summary: Caroline in devastated when Tyler refuses to come to college with her and Elena. So she decides to let her hair down and go to New Orleans, where the town is ruled by vampires and the party never ends. Once she stays there, though, sheand Klaus may just be forced to get closer.
1. The Decision is Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**This takes place after season five episode 1 of the Vampire Diaries, and same with the Originals. As the episodes go on, roughly the same plot line will happen.**

**Review if you want this continued. Otherwise it'll be a one-shot if I don't get enough reviews.**

* * *

The willow tree hung above the glassy pond. Caroline Forbes was there to do anything but enjoy the beauty. She was frustrated, angry, annoyed, depressed, everything bad. She felt sick to her stomach.

She picked up a huge boulder and threw it harshly into the water. The splash shattered the smooth water, giving her some satisfaction.

How could Tyler refuse to show up for his education? She dug her nails into the tree bark. Klaus finally lets him come back to see her, and he doesn't. He didn't have a proper excuse. Maybe he did, but he sure didn't word it right.

"This is important." Caroline quoted furiously to herself. _Aren't I important?_ she angrily thought. _You're education is important!_

She rolled her eyes, about to throw another rock when the sound of vampire speed sounded in her ears. She whirled around to see Elena watching her.

Caroline bit her lip, holding in tears. Elena had heard enough of that from her last night.

Elena's eyes softened. "Caroline...," she started, at a loss of what to say.

Caroline broke down and let the tears fall. She crumpled up on the ground, holding her face in her hands. She sobbed, while Elena slowly started toward her.

"Maybe college right now isn't the best idea?" Elena said, thoughtfully.

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. College was her passageway into being an adult. It was everything. Besides, how could she abandon Elena after Megan was dead already? Not that either of them liked Megan much. She couldn't. Where would she go anyway?

"You could take it online, where would wouldn't have to participate as much." Elena continued, running a hand through her brown hair.

Caroline straightened up, ready to protest, but she didn't. She understood why. Because she knew Elena was right. "Where would I go?" she whispered.

Elena smiled, only slightly. "As much as I'd miss you, New Orleans."

This caused Caroline's eyes to fly open, crossing her arms. "Elena...Elena! What...are you insane?"

Elena laughed a little. "I mean, New Orleans is a vampire city. It's ruled by vampires. You can let your hair down a little."

Elena reason was pretty logical, actually. Caroline found herself agreeing.

Then later, she found herself vamp speeding through a forest on her way to New Orleans. Why was she running? She asked herself many times, but the answer was clear because she was still letting off steam.

It would have been quicker to buy a ticket and fly to New Orleans, but Caroline ran, and it took her a while, but she finally ended in New Orleans.

"If Klaus lied and this is not a vampire town, I'll...I'll...-"

"What?" The voice sounded familiar in Caroline's ears. She whipped around, seeing Klaus standing there with his grin he always had.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried out it surprise. "How did you know I was coming?"

Klaus smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Well, see, I have a question too. Why are you here?"

Caroline pursed her lips together. "Because, Elena convinced me to let my hair down in a vampire city."

"Where the party never ends," Klaus said, quoting Marcel. "I see." He took a step closer. "Were you planning on staying at my mansion?"

Caroline opened her mouth, shut it again, then opened it. "As a matter of fact, yes." She looked at her bare feet. "I need a shower as well. I hope you have instant hot water."

Klaus snickered a bit, making Caroline glare at him. "Ah, yes. It's the first time I've seen you with your hair not perfect."

Caroline forgot about her hair. It would look hideous from a long time of running and being whipped back by the wind. Her hands flew to her heads and tied it up. "Yes," she admitted. "My hair had seen better days. But are you taking me to your house or not!"

"If you insist."

Caroline was impressed by the everyone there. She was shocked by the number of supernatural creatures there. She admired the music in parades that they saw on their way back.

"Where's Elijah?" Caroline asked suddenly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "He's not here. At the moment." The answer was curt and brief. Caroline didn't press the subject.

"Okay. So to clear things up, I only came here to forget about Tyler. I am not staying at all. And don't get any crazy ideas about us, Klaus." Caroline spoke quickly. She kept walking when she was done.

Klaus's face lit up with surprise, which he quickly covered. "What did Tyler do?"

That's right, Caroline reminded herself. He wouldn't have known about his putting off school. "He chose to leave me and college behind to help a group of werewolves or something." Caroline bit her lip and shut her eyes.

"How unfortunate." Klaus said.

Caroline shot his a glare. "Don't act like you care!" she hissed, annoyed.

Klaus was solemn. "I don't care about him at all. But I do, in fact, care about you, which I would assume you know about."

Caroline was silent after that. This was going to be an awkward trip.

* * *

"I also remember you snapping my neck." Caroline said through gritted teeth to Hayley.

Hayley stared down at her feet. "Sorry about that. I would think after you fight so hard to protect your mother you might get my desperate attempts to get to my parents as well."

Caroline couldn't help but nod in agreement. It was true. She loved her mother so much. It would be devastating to be abandoned by both sets of parents, like Hayley.

"Okay," Caroline said. "Since we both are going to be living here," she stretched a hand out. "Truce."

Hayley shook it. "Truce." She turned to Klaus, who watched the whole exchange. "Where's Elijah?"

"He isn't here, obviously." Klaus snapped. Hayley rolled her eyes uncaringly.

Caroline almost sighed. That baby of theirs was sure going to grow up with parents who weren't on good terms. Perhaps at least Klaus and Hayley could get along, for the child's sake.

"Well." Caroline announced. "I showered. Now, I want to go shopping."

"Did you bring money?" Hayley questioned, searching for any luggage Caroline might have brought.

Caroline shook her head with a smile. "Nope." she pointed to her eyes. "Compulsion. I think if I am going to...let my hair down here, I can't pay everyone."

She whirled around to the entrance of the house. She thought she saw Klaus smile out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Review if you want this to continue.**


	2. Return of Rebecca

**Here's chapter two.**

**So...I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter, but I got TONS of follows and favorites. **

* * *

Caroline didn't mind the weight of the shopping bags looped around her arms. She had taken everything in the store that appealed to her, even hair tools. She felt slightly bad for 'stealing' the items, but got over it.

A night in New Orleans and Caroline was her perfect self again. She had no a curl in her hair out of place, not anything out of place. She felt normal.

Caroline put on a pair of sunglasses as she walked with a certain stride through the streets. As she turned the block to where the mansion was, she heard the sound when a vampire vamp speeded. She froze.

She turned around, facing a large male vampire. Caroline could tell, though, he was turned fairly recently.

"Excuse me," she said, taking off her sunglasses and staring directly at him. "Who are you? I personally don't like stalkers." Caroline smiled. "So if you don't back off, I'll snap your neck, okay?"

The man chuckled. "I do admire how beautiful you are. It's not often new vampires Marcel doesn't turn come here though. I've just been told to come...bring you to him. Come the easy way, or the hard way, but either way, you're coming."

Caroline slowly set her large number of bags down, and straightened. "Okay." she said, much to the vampire's surprise. She took a step toward him. "Okay. I guess I wasn't clear enough." She reached forward and snapped his neck.

With a smirk, Caroline whirled around and started on her way again.

She was relieved once she got there and into her room, though. It was nice to finally be able to put things where they belonged. Her bathroom was the first thing that needed doing.

"Shampoo." She set the bottle down. "Conditioner." She set the second bottle right by the first. "And extra." She finally set the extra bottles she got under the sink. "There."

Caroline viewed her perfect bathroom, all done. She walked out into her bedroom and faced her massive closet. "Okay." She started hanging things and folding, until everything was done.

And then the doorbell rang.

Caroline vampire speeded down the stairs to where Hayley was hesitating on whether or not to get the door. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Hayley bit her lip. "Marcel's vampire's really want to kill me." she said. "Somehow I was found out."

"Well, I'll open it, and you can hide if they are here to kill you." Caroline said, going to the door. She noticed Hayley stand firmly planted in place.

The doorknob turned, and there, standing angrily, were two more vampires. One started forward, and was hit by an invisible wall.

Shock crossed both their faces and Caroline's. The other hit his fist against the wall, but winced.

"Am I doing this?" Hayley asked suddenly. "I mean, vampires can enter houses that vampires own without having to be invited inside. But I live here too now."

"I didn't have to be invited in," pointed out Caroline suspiciously.

"I only decided I was staying here last night."

Caroline stared the the two vampires. "By Marcel's orders, you have to let us kill her," the bigger one pointed to Hayley, and then continued. "And you must come with me."

"I don't think so," Hayley snapped, stepping forward.

In a blur, one toppled over and the other collapsed.

And there stood Rebecca, holding two hearts in her hand. She smiled at Caroline. "How it is nice to be back."

With that she gave a pointed look at Hayley. "Invite me into my home, wolf girl."

Hayley sighed. "Come in."

"Thank you," Rebecca said with a smirk. Her face hardened. "Now where is my brother? Elijah?"

"He left," Hayley replied casually. "He promised he's protect me, and then ditched."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed. Caroline admitted to herself that was very un-Elijah like. But Rebecca seemed to think it was impossible.

"Klaus!" she yelled, starting to walk around the maze that was the mansion. "KLAUS!"

"Rebecca, dear, you're going to wake the whole of New Orleans," Klaus said, appearing on the staircase.

"What have you done with Elijah. No, nevermind, where have you hidden him?" demanded his younger sister coldly.

Klaus smiled. "You know this house pretty well, baby-sister."

"Fine." Rebecca sighed impatiently. "Let's go." She guided Hayley with her, who followed.

Caroline watched them go. "Did you _dagger_ Elijah?" she asked curiously, her voice dripping with suspicion.

Klaus shrugged. "We'll see after Rebecca's done her hunt."

Caroline stared after him as he turned away. She vampire speeded so she stood right in front of him, her eyebrows raised. "You did, didn't you!" she cried out in disbelief, reading his guilty expression.

They stood there for a moment. "Why?" she spoke softly.

"Because he was getting in my way." Klaus replied unwillingly. "Listen, love, I have to-"

"But you're guilty!" Caroline said, smiling. "Who knew, Klaus has emotion."

Klaus was slightly offended by that. "I don't care about anything, Caroline."

Caroline stared at him. "What about me?" she questioned slowly.

Klaus seemed at a loss. "I gave him to Marcel." he admitted quietly.

Caroline paused. If she were anyone else she would have been shocked. But she hadn't met Marcel. She knew Klaus wanted his power and all that.

Whirling around, Caroline descended the stairs. "Where are you going?" Klaus called after her.

"I am going to find this Marcel. I really, really don't like him and don't particularly want to keep getting attacked by his thugs." Caroline answered back.

Klaus's voice hardened. "Marcel has his day-walkers attacking you?"

"Sure, them."

"Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

**There it is. Please review if you want this continued. I love to hear how I'm doing. I am also trying to make the characters have the same personality as in the shows.**


	3. Killing Me Slowly

**Sorry for the delay. Here's the chapter. There are a few mild Klaus/Caroline moments. **

**Oh, and Hayley is not going to be the monster a lot of people write her to be. I actually think she's not bad, and in The Originals I like her a lot more. So, no, she's not a monster in my story.**

* * *

"Oh, my gosh!" Caroline stared in frustration at the computer screen. "They expect me to turn all that in _tonight_?" She slammed the computer closed, crossing her arms. "Curse Elena for online college."

Hayley peered up from her baby catalog. "Oh?" She set the magazine down. "Was it all worth it to come here and have to deal with online college?"

Caroline shrugged. "I guess I haven't been here long enough."

Their attention both snapped toward the front room was a door slammed shut. "You think of nobody but yourself!" Rebecca's voice carried loudly into the living room, where Hayley and Caroline were frozen.

"He agreed to give Elijah back because I saved his life, little-sister." Klaus replied, not really upset.

Rebecca whispered something so quiet Caroline didn't hear here. She heard the breeze of vampire speed as she assumed Rebecca stormed away.

Klaus came into the living room. He met each of their stares, both the vampire's and the werewolf's.

"What went wrong?" inquired Hayley, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I simply forgot to mention my new plans to my little-sister and she is in a temper, if you hadn't gathered."

Caroline shut her eyes. "Well, I am glad I choose to do homework." She paused. "But maybe Elijah's return will...um...bring order to the household."

"Right," Hayley started, straightening up. "Did Sophie complete the spell?"

"She wasn't supposed to."

"Right," Hayley repeated again, her eyes drifting to her stomach. "Well, before that witch, Katie, who ratted me out and stuff, died, she came here. She told me what gener the baby was going to be, and then..." Hayley trailed off, biting her lip.

Klaus leaned forward. "What happened then?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What's it going to be? A boy or a girl."

Hayley smiled a little. "I think a girl."

A hint of a smile played on Klaus's lips. Caroline was happy about that. It was the only reason she never abandoned him in the dust like an murderous hybrid. He had goodness in his heart, and thought well hidden, it emerged when he couldn't stop it.

Klaus left. Caroline waited for his footsteps to fade, before walking over to Hayley, who had picked up a computer. "What have you been doing all day on the computer?" questioned Caroline mildly.

"Um...," Hayley hesitated. "Looking for baby clothes."

"Yeah, no." Caroline picked up the computer and stared at the translation website. "What is this."

Hayley waited, debating whether or not to tell. Finally, she said, "When the witch was seeing what gender the baby was, she stopped and had a spasm or something. She was chanting these words," she gestured to the words on the screen. "And I don't know what they mean."

Caroline stared at them slowly. "I don't know," she admitted finally. She passed the computer back and shrugged. "Maybe Klaus knows."

Hayley shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

"So, you want this innocent sixteen year old to be your slave?" Caroline said with a hint of disgust.

Klaus shook his head. "Don't say it like that, love." he smiled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Hayley had gone with a witch to a doctor's checkup and she was accompanying Klaus to spy on this girl, Divina. He had compelled Marcel's love interest to do whatever he wanted, really.

And she was stuck with him. Or she had volunteered, just to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Besides, you were looking for a party," Klaus pointed out, standing in front of the entrance to the parade.

Caroline smiled slightly. "Absolutely." she said, still grinning. She picked up the nearest drink. "Let me take this for free."

The person paused. He smirked. "Vervain." he said.

Caroline shrugged. "Fine, I'll just have to say please. Please?"

The man laughed. "Fine. Fine."

Caroline smiled and whirled around to find Klaus staring at her. "You use charm too well." he commented, eyebrows raised. "Very effective."

Caroline took a sip of the beer, and followed Klaus.

* * *

"Don't, Klaus!" Caroline screamed, still compelled to be frozen where she was. "Let him go!"

"She's right," Divina threatened. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Klaus smiled. Divina's hands flew forward and the glass shattered, making Caroline cringe. She covered her face, catching a glimpse of Klaus being blown backwards. Divina toppled over as well.

Caroline raised herself. Klaus and Tom were gone, while Divina was waking up. "Tom?" she whispered, running out of the church.

Caroline stopped her foot, still unable to move. "Klaus!" she yelled angrily. "Get back here!"

"Oh, love, I never left." Klaus appeared beside her, then vampire speeded onto the balcony. He picked up the boy, Tom, and threw him over.

"No!" Caroline shouted, reaching for Tom.

Klaus peered over the edge, turned around, and appeared again with a heavy object and dropped it after him.

"What the hell?" Caroline screamed, struggling to free herself.

Klaus shrugged. "What for? Almost killing him or compelling you to stay there?"

"Both." Caroline replied unhappily. "But why did I get trapped here anyway?"

"Oh, simple, because you were trying to free the boy and I needed you not to." Klaus answered as if it was obvious.

Caroline stared at him in disbelief. "You-" she started, but was cut off by Divina's cry of despair.

"Tom!" she sobbed, kneeling by him.

But then Klaus did his thing, where he fixed the disaster her caused and Divina somewhat forgave him.

"Oh, Klaus," Caroline muttered.

* * *

**This was a two episodes in one kind of thing. Next chapter when the next episode comes out. I don't know where to put this on The Originals or keep it on the Vampire Diaries, or make it a crossover. **


End file.
